Yo no me doy por vencido
by Dannu
Summary: Abrió la puerta, dirigiendo sus ojos por todo salón, para detenerlos en la figura que surgió delante de sí. SIn cualquier aviso previo, una ola de pasión tomó su corazón.


**o.O.o.O.o**

**YO NO ME DOY POR VENCIDO**

**o.O.o.O.o**

"_Espera, tengo una nueva queja, estoy siempre en deuda por cuenta de tu ayuda barata."_

_(Kurt Cobain)_

**o.O.o.O.o**

Hay dos tipos de memoria. Una es cuando, de ojos abiertos, recriamos con habilidad una imagen en el laboratorio de la mente. Y entonces él veía su pasado en categorías generales: sitios, fechas, hechos...

La segunda es cuando, de ojos cerrados, instantáneamente proyectamos, sobre el oscuro interior de los párpados, la réplica objetiva y absolutamente fiel de un rostro amado, un fantasma en colores naturales. Y era así que él la veía.

Radamanthys se recordaba nítidamente de la primera vez en que estuvo cara a cara con ella. Había entrado en el castillo Heinstein, yendo al encuentro de la supuesta sacerdotisa del Inframundo, que le pasaría las instrucciones de su puesto como juez de Wyvern, la estrella celeste de la Furia, un Kyoto del Inframundo, bajo las órdenes del Dios Hades.

- Pase.

Teniendo el permiso, abrió la puerta, aún arreglando el casco bajo su brazo izquierdo, dirigiendo sus ojos, furtivamente, por todo salón, para detenerlos, por fin, en la figura que surgió delante de sí. Sin cualquier aviso previo, una ola de torpón irguió muy alto su corazón.

Sentada en una confortable silla de espaldar rojo sangre, un vestido negro de una tela pesada, muy común al clima hostil del invierno alemán. Tan pálida como una estatua, lo miraba por encima de toda su altivez. Sus cabellos, tan negros que llegaban a tomar prestado, a veces, el reflejo morado del ala del cuervo, moldurando, cayendo sobre los hombros, un rostro de un ovalado perfecto y de una apurada soberbia.

Largos ojos negros, como azabache, sombreados por pestañas y cejas del mismo ton de su cabello. Una tez suave y blanca como la nieve, labios frescos como las cerezas, dientes que envidiarían a las perlas, un cuello cuya ondulación tenía la fragilidad y flexibilidad del cuello de un cisne. Brazos un poco largos, pero de forma perfecta, postura arrogante, como el junco mirándose en un lago, o la palmera balanceándose en el oasis, molestada por el viento. Pies cuya desnudez permitía que fuera admirado el pequeño tamaño y la elegancia.

- Acérquese.

La voz de ella era clara, limpia, estridente y vino acompañada de una sonrisa clásica de bienvenida. Radamanthys, en una mezcla de espanto y éxtasis, parpadeó por un instante al escuchar aquellas palabras dichas de manera tan brutal, o al menos así le pareció. Los ojos de aquella mujer, ligeramente oblicuos, bien dibujados, muy oscuros, eran ocultos por sus pestañas largas y espesas. Él sólo pudo comparar su mirada con la de un animal salvaje, la audacia y la timidez estaban presentes a la vez y por este punto de vista, sus ojos revelaban muy bien su personalidad: astuciosa, insolente, pero naturalmente sumisa a la feminidad.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Radamanthys, he venido para ocupar mi puesto bajo la protección del imperador. Soy el espectro...

- ¡Wyvern! – completó ella por él. – Soy Pandora, la responsable por el castillo.

Toda su persona tenía, en particular, una expresión voluptuosa y salvaje a la vez, que él jamás había visto y jamás habría de ver en una mujer humana. Los hombros delicados, las espaldas flexibles, cubiertas por encajes que valdrían propiedades. Las manos largas de dedos impecablemente pálidos, exhibían una rara pulsera que se volvía anillo, terminando en una cabeza de serpiente.

Un pequeño y discreto recorte, le dio a él el maravilloso espectáculo del inicio de un lácteo busto, que estaba oculto de su visión, pero no de su apetito de lobo predador, por la tela oscura. Si un hombre no conociera de mujeres, lo que no era su caso, para definir aquella, bastaba estudiar la mirada de una leona acechando a una gacela.

- Bienvenido, Radamanthys, espero que te haya gustado nuestras acomodaciones, pues aquí será tu casa a partir de ahora. Si sigue las reglas, vivirás, caso no las sigas, quizá te deje con vida. – dijo ella, muy seria.

Ella se levantó. Radamanthys la vio acercarse con su paso soberano de diosa, maravillosamente bien hecha, dejando atrás de sí un fulgor de misterio, un reflejo de su pelo negro y un olor en el aire. Él curvó la cabeza, limpiando la garganta por aquellas palabras que le sonaron como amenazas. Ella parecía acecharlo por todas las direcciones, sin que decidiera disparar el golpe final. Aquella criatura prodigiosa, que decían poseer las llaves de Nostradamus, era una mujer lúgubre, envuelta en una triste aura, con una mirada nefasta que parecía conocer a todas las cosas.

- Hago mi juramento de fidelidad hacia el imperador.

- El imperador seguro sabrá recompensar sus servidores más leales.

Dijo ella, con la misma seriedad.

- Ahora, retírese. Zelos mostrará su habitación.

Fue un flash, un temblor, un choque de apasionado reconocimiento. Mientras sus ojos deslizaban por la mujer parada en frente, el vacuo de su alma pudo aspirar cada detalle de su radiosa belleza. ¿De qué tela había surgido, toda hecha de luz y carne? Aquellos orbes encendían la llama de la pasión, de la fiebre y del temor. Y él percibió que todo que hasta allí había vivido, no había pasado de un tantear en el oscuro, una serie errores insanos y falsas alegrías.

- Como quiera, señora. – contestó por fin.

Y mientras caminaba hacia la salida, sin atreverse a volver su mirada hechicera hacia aquella magnífica belleza, que lo volvía feo, Radamanthys sintió que sus piernas estaban hundidas en un profundo pantano, lleno de niebla. Una mera existencia echó abajo sus meros valores.

- ¡Qué mujer!

**ME QUEDO CALLADO**

**SOY COMO UN NIÑO DORMIDO**

**QUE PUEDE DESPERTARSE**

**CON APENAS SÓLO UN RUIDO**

**CUANDO MENOS TE LO ESPERAS**

**CUANDO MENOS LO IMAGINO**

**SÉ QUE UN DÍA NO ME AGUANTO**

**Y VOY Y TE MIRO**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

El día siguiente amaneció particularmente caliente. De un puesto de observación, la ventana del salón principal, Radamanthys vio la sacerdotisa caminando junto al hombre que había sido designado para su subordinado particular: Valentine. Parecía que él también era un confidente de la joven.

Ella, como siempre, usaba un vestido negro, pero de una tela más liviana. Sin pensar dos veces, él bajó para encontrarlos "por acaso". La cuerda más secreta y sensible de su cuerpo resonaba a cada movimiento que ella hacía. Los ojos muy negros, muy vivos, justificaban lo que se hablaban del ton misterioso, alternativamente melancólico y alegre, de los ojos de las brujas.

- Señora. – la saludó, curvándose. Valentine, por su vez, le hizo un saludo hacia él.

- Permiso. – pidió Harpía, yendo a sus quehaceres.

Ella cruzó las manos, encarándolo muy fijamente, como esperando que él le dijera algo. Gimiendo por dentro, muriendo por dentro, él simplemente no sabía qué hacer. Los ojos de ella, muy largos, moviéndose bajo pestañas pendientes, que le prestaban una expresión casi melancólica, solamente eran vistos cuando las pestañas se elevaban. Eso es, si es posible llamar de mirada aquellos ojos raros, espantados, como ningunos otros en el mundo.

"Acuérdate que ella es la hermana del imperador...Acuérdate que debes honrarla y respetarla..."

- ¿Deseas algo, Wyvern? – preguntó ella, viéndolo muy perturbado.

- No, señora. Sólo quería saludarla. – contestó él, con odio de sí mismo.

- ¿Estás muy ocupado?

- En este momento, no, ¿Por qué? – él frunció las cejas.

- ¿Me acompañas en un paseo?

Radamanthys la encaró, intrigado, ella le sonrió cuando él le ofreció su brazo. Sus ojos negros revirados eran, sin contestación, únicos, y él los clasificó como nivelados al mundo inmaterial. ¿Cómo podría ser humano aquel cuerpo blanco y fugitivo, que caminaba indolente, conducidos por pies que parecían poseer alas? Y aquellos ojos negros, largos, tronando a cada vuelta, ¿no serían ellos sobrenaturales?

- Será un honor hacerle compañía. – dijo él.

- No necesita ser tan formal. No estamos en presencia de terceros. – comentó ella – Me puedes tratar por tú.

- Sólo doy el tratamiento que condice con la posición que tiene hacia mí. A menos que sea una orden.

- Pues que sea. – ella sonrió – Si es la condición que quieres, la acepto.

- Quien soy yo para discordar de algo. – dijo Radamanthys, con una sonrisa; de golpe se volvió serio – Desearía que fueras hermana de otro hombre.

Pandora frunció sus cejas, la sonrisa desapareciendo de sus labios.

- ¿El hecho de que sea hermana del imperador te incomoda?

- No es tanto es parentesco, sino mi posición, soy sólo un subordinado...

- Si tener tu compañía es un pecado hacia mi hermano, no tenerla es un pecado hacia mi corazón.

Radamanthys estacó, limpiando la garganta. Sus ojos, que miraban hacia el suelo, se volvieron hacia ella, muy serio. Pandora sostuvo su mirada, igualmente seria. Luego de un segundo se sintió confusa, tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para alejar un pensamiento. Su compañero seguía mirándola, intentando entender el real significado de aquellas palabras. No podía cometer errores. No sabía si atendía a su corazón o a su razón.

- El imperador...

- Olvidemos el imperador por un instante. – pidió ella. – Por un rato no quiero que me veas como la sacerdotisa a quien debes temer, sino sólo como una mujer.

¡Qué agonía! Él le miró la boca húmeda, fresca y rosada. ¡Qué desespero aquel reflejo pálido en su frente, golpeándose contra el reflejo negro de sus cabellos!

- Señora.

Valentine se acercó en aquel momento, rompiendo la magia que se había instalado. Ambos intentaron ocultar sus temblores, pero el valeroso espectro de Harpía parece haberse dado cuenta, pues miraba ora uno ora otro con un punto de interrogación en su cara.

- Garuda y griffon acaban de presentarse.

- Gracias, Valentine. Es una buena noticia. – contestó ella, una sonrisa algo tímida en su rostro. – Espero poder reunirlos lo más breve posible. – comentó volviéndose para Radamanthys.

- Seguro que sí, la guerra está por explotar a cualquier momento. – dijo Radamanthys, mostrando un falso interés en el tema.

- Los caballeros de Atenea atacarán sin declaración – siguió Valentine – Debemos estar listos para cuando vengan.

- ¿Y el imperador?

Preguntó Radamanthys. Pandora lo encaró, interrogativa.

- ¿Qué tiene el imperador?

- ¿No si reunirá con nosotros? – él la encaró.

- ¡Claro que no! – contestó ella, una sonrisa en ton obvio. – El imperador no suele aparecer.

- Pensé...

- No tienes que pensar, sólo obedecer.

Él estacó por la ferocidad en su voz. Pandora había tenido tiempo de poner sus pensamientos en su debido lugar con la llegada de Valentine. No comprendía como pudo haber sido tan débil. Casi admitió que aquel espectro, un simple espectro, había agitado su corazón en el momento en que le puso los ojos arriba. Ella le había dado la oportunidad de seducirla, pero él no la había aprovechado y ella jamás lo perdonaría por eso. Radamanthys se volvió severo, cerrándose en su modo frío y cortante de ser, como sabía ponerse cuando quería herir a uno.

- Perdón, señora, si la molesté.

- Yo soy la voz del Imperador en el castillo, y paso a ustedes todos sus deseos,.

- Comprendo. Por un momento había imaginado que pudieras ser otra cosa.

Radamanthys la encaró con una mirada que más parecía un iceberg. Ella limpió la garganta, pero no se dio por vencida.

- Así será mejor. – dijo ella por fin.

Le dio las espaldas y cuando ella se alejó, él pudo adorar la falda de su vestido golpeándose en sus piernas, con las pasadas apuradas que ella daba.

**Y TE LO DIGO A LOS GRITOS**

**Y TE RÍES**

**Y ME TOMAS POR UN LOCO ATREVIDO**

**PUES NO SABES POR CUANTO TIEMPO**

**EN MIS SUEÑOS HAS VIVIDO**

**NI SOSPECHAS CUANDO TE NOMBRÉ**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

A la noche era costumbre, luego de la cena, que los espectros se entregaran a sus actividades particulares. Radamanthys, sin embargo, prefirió caminar bajo el aire helado de la noche de Turingia. Todo el tiempo tenía la aguda consciencia de la proximidad de Pandora, que descubrió caminando algunos pasos más adelante. Fue ella que, olvidándose de lo ocurrido a la tarde, se acercó.

- No sabía que apreciabas paseos nocturnos. – ella le sonrió, amistosa.

- Sí, mucho. Me ponen tranquilo. – él aún estaba serio – ¿Estoy importunando?

- No. – ella contestó muy rápido, como si ya esperara aquella pregunta; por dentro, Radamanthys se sintió victorioso – De ningún modo, siempre estoy solita, así que tener alguien con quien hablar puede ser muy interesante.

Volvieron a caminar. Luego de algunos segundos de silencio, rellenados por el brillo de las estrellas, ella preguntó.

- ¿De dónde eres?

- Islas Fellows, Inglaterra. Pero vivía en Londres.

- No conozco Londres, pero sé que es una bella ciudad.

- Sí, es verdad. La extraño mucho. ¿Y tú, eres griega?

Ella se sonrojó y lo encaró con ojos brillantes.

- Soy alemana.

- ¿En serio? – sorprendido – Pensé que por tu nombre...

- Mi papá amaba la mitología. Pero nací aquí mismo, en Erfurt.

- No pareces alemana, no tienes los rasgos brutos y malhumorados.

Ella sonrió y él se congratuló adentro. Llegando a una linda fuente, se acercaron a su borde, en el fondo del jardín.

- Es un magnífico castillo. Ya había visto muchos en Inglaterra, pero nunca había tenido el placer de entrar en uno.

- Está en mi familia por generaciones. Mi padre nació acá.

- ¿Siempre has vivido aquí? ¿Nunca te has ido a otra parte? – él frunció las cejas.

Y mientras hablaba, Radamanthys gesticulaba, valiéndose de aquella oscuridad para tocar su mano, su hombro, rozar levemente en sus cabellos. Pandora no supo qué decir.

- Este es mi mundo. – contestó por fin – Es todo que he conocido. – y el rostro femenino adquirió un rasgo melancólico.

- ¿Dónde está tu familia?

- Murió.

Pandora lo encaró. La nariz rectilínea, los labios masculinos y delgados, la mirada directa y significativa de los ojos verdes, parecieron herirla en un punto oculto y vital, infaliblemente.

- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes. Hay siempre una pérdida. – ella desvió su mirada hacia el piso.

- Mi madre falleció cuando nací, hasta mis cinco años, estuve con mi padre.

- ¿Y qué pasó con él?

- Un día simplemente se había ido, dejándome para tras. – él se volvió taciturno.

La joven lo miró y luego de un segundo, se atrevió a tocarle la mano, apoyada en el gradeado. Radamanthys sintió que ella temblaba. Pudo sentir su calor cuando ella, inesperadamente, pegó sus labios en los suyos, con un movimiento rápido, en un beso arrebatador.

**YO**

**YO NO ME DOY POR VENCIDO**

**YO QUIERO UN MUNDO CONTIGO**

**JURO QUE VALE LA PENA ESPERAR**

**Y ESPERAR Y ESPERAR**

**UN SUSPIRO**

**UNA SEÑAL DEL DESTINO**

**NO ME CANSO**

**NO ME RINDO**

**NO ME DOY POR VENCIDO**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Mañana lluviosa. Hacía días que se había vueltos íntimos. Les gustaban caminar por los alrededores del castillo y pasaban grande parte de los días metidos en la habitación donde ella, sentada divinamente, tocaba su arpa. Aquel día él despertó más tarde que su costumbre de inglés. Se vistió y se encaminó hacia el salón, para tomar su desayuno. Sentó en la silla que le cabía por su posición y fue servido de un poco de té caliente, mientras sus pensamientos buscaban a ella.

Sus ojos imaginarios deslizaban por todo castillo, mientras que, sentado en la silla, tomaba el líquido confortante.

- ¿Estará en la pieza de música?

Seguro que no. Apurando el oído, no pudo distinguir ningún sonido proveniente de aquella área.

Hacía poco, la bulla de pasos furtivos en la biblioteca. Y hacia allá se iba su mirada auditiva. Pero, no escuchando ninguna puerta ser cerrada, se convenció de que debía de ser algún de los espectros menores.

Y otra vez sus ojos invisibles deslizaban, ahora por las escaleras, hacia la baranda donde, algunas veces, ella solía desayunar. No. Ninguno ruido. Suspiró. Tal vez ella no estuviera...

Y de golpe, a través de la puerta entreabierta, la voz de Pandora le susurró, ya huyendo.

- Espero que no te importes, pero me comí tus tostadas.

Radamanthys volvió a la realidad, pero ella ya se había ido.

- ¿Pandora, dónde estás?

Su corazón aún latía fuerte. El orgullo retrospectivo lo hizo permanecer lejano y gimiendo para sí. Vista dorsal, pedazo de piel brillante que sobresalía en los pulsos. Inclinada sobre el aarpa, dejaba exhalar, por todo el ambiente, notas suaves y llorosas. Radamanthys avanzó por fuerza de algún medio invisible de locomoción.

Ella tenía sus ojos cerrados y parecía entregue a una terrible concentración mental. Él se puso a un costado, deliberadamente estático. Fue cuando, sintiendo sobre sí la mirada fuerte de él, Pandora irguió sus orbes oscuros hacia el visitante, con una sonrisa embriagadora. Nunca ella le había parecido tan bella. Si había algo de verdad en la doctrina de la sensibilidad, del magnetismo, Radamanthys no pudo concebir una mirada tan bien calculada, con tal fuerza.

- Sentí un sonido y vine a averiguar si no sería obra de los caballeros de Atenea. – dijo él, sonriendo.

- ¿Te gusta la música?

- No tengo un buen oído, confieso...- él pasó sus dedos por las cuerdas, arrancando acordes sin sentido.

Radamanthys si sentía así, como una presa frente a su predador, que le daba, por un instante, la esperanza de la huida, para luego atraparle, frustrando su ansia. Ella se levantó, acariciando las cuerdas de su instrumento.

- Tocar me distrae bastante.

- Y debo decir que tocas maravillosamente bien.

- Mi mamá me instruyó, era una eximia arpista. – sonrió ella.

- Pero nunca terminas las canciones. – comentó él – Siempre estás tocando notas y más notas, sin nunca acabar.

- ¿Y por qué ir tan ligero? – preguntó ella, encarándolo con un rasgo indicativo.

Radamanthys sostuvo su mirada, perdiendo la tonada bromista con la cual había hecho la pregunta. Aquellas palabras parecían ser la respuesta para sus investidas.

- Hay cosas que sólo valen la pena cuando son completadas. – murmuró él, mirándola muy en serio.

- Pero lo mejor de la música es está siempre a hacerla...- Pandora le ofreció una mirada de compasión y sumisión a su destino. – Una nota hoy, otra mañana... ¿Por qué llegar tan rápido al final de las cosas?

Su voz terminara en un triste susurro, como si sus sentimientos no sostuviesen las palabras que había pronunciado. Él limpió la garganta, taciturno. Se sintió enojado por aquella alusión tan sencilla a sus propios sentimientos. ¿Qué quería ella, después de todo? ¿Mantenerlo allí, arrastrado como una sinfonía, siempre acrecentado y siempre incompleto, abandonado en la pieza de música, para ser el desahogo de su soledad? Suspiró.

Radamanthys buscó refugio en una silla acolchada de terciopelo marrón. Agarró en sus manos una carpeta de cuero que contenía, al menos por lo que pudo observar antes que ella le retirara de las manos, trechos escritos en algún dialecto alemán, para él desconocido. Pandora, robándole el libro, lo cerró y guardó entre sus cosas íntimas.

- ¿Secretos?

- El corazón de una mujer es un océano de misterios, Wyvern.

- Feliz será aquel que desvende tus tramas, señora.

Pandora lo encaró, él sostuvo su mirada. Por fin se levantó, caminando hacia ella sin apartar sus ojos. La sintió temblar, dudar, pero estaba seguro de que Pandora sólo no había desviado los suyos por puro orgullo femenino.

- Temo que lo decepcionaría...- ella susurró, encarando el rostro masculino tan cerca de ella.

Había en los ojos de él cualquier cosa de inquieto, de movilidad, que se volvía singularmente penetrante cuando fijados sobre un punto preciso. La manera por la cual la luz se repartía dentro de aquella brillante mirada, asociada a la aspiración de trasportarse de adentro hacia afuera para apoderarse del objeto de deseo que su mirada reflejaba, no pudo dejar de cautivarla. Parecía casi que, inconscientemente, si imprimía un no se qué proveniente de la eternidad, que abrió para ella una percepción del más allá.

Un abismo para ella insondable. Por las dimensiones de su superficie luminosa, por el ardor de su brillo, la mirada de Radamanthys permitía suponer la pasión contenida, pero intensa, que unía la ternura a la crueldad, que daba, simultáneamente, libertad al curso del amor y del odio, ligando la locura a la salvajería. Todo un mundo si refugiaba en los verdes ojos del inglés.

- Si es desgracia hundirme en tus secretos, con placer me abandono a esta suerte. Desistiría de la propia inmortalidad sólo para que me volvieras a mirar otra vez así.

Y la besó de súbito, la besó de la manera que una mujer ansia en ser besada, con furia, con calor, pero también con pasión. Era el primero para ella y él había notado. La agarró por la cintura con sus brazos fuertes, trayéndola más para sí, interrumpiendo la caricia por algunos segundos. Sus alientos se rozaban en el espacio milimétrico de los labios rojizos y húmedos.

- ¿No temes a la muerte, Radamanthys? – ella preguntó, el pecho respirando agitado.

- Morir es lo mínimo por tus encantos fatales. – quiso besarla, pero su boca le escapó.

- Si ellos saben, te van a matar. – Pandora o encaró.

- Que me maten, ya no pertenezco más a la vida después que ti. Hay más peligros en tus ojos que en todos los poderes inmortales.

- Eso no es cierto.

Otra vez Radamanthys la quiso besar, pero ella intentó huir de su abrazo. El espectro la retuvo con fuerza, sosteniéndola por los brazos, sin herirle, su energía masculina la mantenía aprisionada, impedida de escapar. Había cualquier cosa extraordinaria en aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban. No eran grandes ni pequeños, ni revelaban acentuadas diferencias, en su forma, en relación a los ojos de otros hombres. Su peculiaridad consistía, principalmente, en una extraña expresión de encarar que, para ser comprendida, habría de ser vista, y en un suave vítreo que surgía sobre ellos, cuando en reposo, pareciendo emitir luz fosfórica. Los ojos de él tenían, algunas veces, un efecto peculiar.

- ¿Por qué no lo sería? – preguntó él, de nuevo buscándole los labios – Me gustaría descubrir la llave para prenderte.

- No lo puedo, Radamanthys, tú lo sabes...- alejó su rostro, una vez que no podía alejarse de sus brazos.

- Lo único que sé es que estoy loco por ti desde que te he visto. Puede que me arrepienta después, pero no resisto a los dos.

- Te condenas a ti mismo al infierno.

- Si ese es el precio que tengo que pagar, de buen gusto lo hago, ya no me importa los dioses, estoy cansado de dioses, soy sólo un hombre que desea ardientemente a una mujer y tu silencio es como puñales que no te podría explicar...

Pandora lo encaró, su escote subía y bajaba por la tensión. Con sus manos, intentaba impedir, contra su propia voluntad, la aproximación de él.

- Eso es locura. Soy la sacerdotisa del Inframundo, la hermana de Hades, sumisa a los gemelos...

Con un brusco movimiento, pudo escapar de sus brazos y alejarse, dándole las espaldas.

- ¿Y no poseen deseos las sacerdotisas?

Radamanthys la abrazó por tras, rodeándole la cintura.

- Sí. El deseo de una buena campaña en esta guerra que está por empezar. – de nuevo se alejó.

Él se acercó nuevamente.

- Deje que tus labios hablen, para que no se vuelvan desespero. – murmuró en su oído.

- Mujeres en mi posición quedan paradas, aunque cuando sus deseos no se realizan. – ella huyó de sus manos.

- Entonces párate.

Radamanthys la encaró con seriedad, Pandora se volvió hacia él por la tonada impaciente de su voz, sus ojos se encontraron. Los ojos verdes, ligeramente grietados, eran imposibles para ella describirlos. El brillo era exaltado y a la vez inquieto, penetrante, constantemente espionando. Reflejaba, a la vez, la dulzura y la salvajería, una inmensa bondad y una crueldad sin límites. Una mirada siempre fugitiva, pero a pesar de esto, fija en la suya.

Radamanthys encaraba aquellos ojos tristes y altivos, amorosos y duros. Una mirada llena de pasión, pero una pasión contenida, aprisionada, retenida bajo los párpados, y que dejaban pasar sólo una astilla metálica, saltando de los ojos paradojalmente nebulosos, velados, cuajados como si muertos.

- Soy tu cautivo, soy tu devoto...- susurró él, ella entrecerró sus ojos.

- Mitad de mí te ama y te quiere, la otra mitad desea irse...- ella comentó, mirándolo con enamorada languidez.

- En tus labios, me purifico de todos mis pecados.

**TENGO UNA FLOR EN EL BOLSILLO**

**MARCHITA DE BUSCAR A UNA MUJER**

**QUE ME QUIERA**

**Y RECIBA SU PERFUME**

**HASTA TRAER LA PRIMAVERA**

**Y ME ENSEÑE LO QUE NO APRENDÍ**

**DE LA VIDA QUE BRILLA MÁS CADA DÍA**

**PORQUE ESTOY TAN SÓLO**

**A UN PASO DE GANARME LA ALEGRÍA**

**PORQUE EL CORAZÓN LEVANTA**

**UNA TORMENTA ENFURECIDA**

**DESDE AQUEL MOMENTO EN QUE TE VÍ...**

Radamanthys la agarró, pegó sus labios en los de ella con fuerza, apretándola con dominio. Fue un beso osado, atrevido, aunque en los primeros segundos los labios parecieran sólo rozar uno por el otro. Pandora se abandonó, enlazando su cuello con sus brazos pálidos, dejando que sus dedos subieran por la nuca masculina, acariciándole en sus cabellos rubios. Era agarrada con firmeza por él.

De golpe, sin avisos, sobre ellos se abatió una pasión loca, desarreglada, sin pudores, agonizante, desesperada, vale resaltar, porque sólo conseguirían calmar aquel furor si cada un asimilara cada pequeña partícula del alma y del cuerpo del otro.

- Yo te soy como tú me eres...

Murmuraba él, mientras que sus manos experimentadas, desataban el corselete que le ocultaba los pequeños y firmes senos.

- Calla el flujo sensacional de tu cuerpo y encontrarás en mí tus miedos y tus penurias. – contestó ella, tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

Radamanthys le besó el cuello cálido y pegajoso, las manos femeninas vagaban perdidas por sus músculos.

- Dejaré que me lleves hasta la fecundidad de la destrucción, sacerdotisa.

Ella lo encaró por un segundo, ávida, hambrienta. Él recostó su frente en la de ella, los ojos apagándose de deseo.

- Deja por un instante tus explosiones violentas...- ella le dijo con un hilo de voz – Renuncia a tu orgullo indomado, yo pasaré a asumirlo.

Y lo besó con precisión y fuerza, como si quisiera absolverlo por completo. Radamanthys la tomó en sus brazos, alzándola, sin interrumpir el beso, la acostó sobre el tapete, que se extendía por todo salón, dejándola revelar a sus atentos y reverberados ojos, las piernas bien conformadas, la curva arredondeada a lo largo de sus caderas, la intumescencia de las firmes y bien dibujadas nalgas, el profundo valle de los senos blancos.

Con una rodilla, metiéndola por entre sus piernas, las pudo alejar, consiguiendo para sí un espacio. Estaba excitado al verla tan sin defensas y completamente entregue a su lascivia. La acarició, tirando de la falda del vestido mientras su mano caminaba por la pierna suave, subiendo toda la vestimenta. Ella sabía qué estaba por suceder y le gustaba. De nuevo, lo trajo para sí, besándolo y dejando que él le hiciera sentir lo que sólo en pensamientos sentía a cada vez que lo veía pasar. Sus senos fueron descubiertos con furia, pero tomados con cariño.

Radamanthys deslizaba sobre aquel cuerpo en llamas, mordiendo las concavidades, haciéndola gemir entre dientes. Se había lanzado sobre ella con una furia sexual devastadora. En aquel momento, se encontraba en un estado de excitación que llegaba al borde del insano.

- Tu belleza me sujeta...- susurró él. – Cada vez que intentaba escapar, me acercaba más.

Cada movimiento de él sobre su cuerpo la llevaba a la locura y él supo que ya no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo. Pandora observaba en él cada expresión de placer que no podía controlar. Ligeras contracciones corrían por las piernas de ella, enlazadas en el cuerpo masculino. Él las apretaba con fuerza. Y allí estaba ella, recostada, dejando caer los cabellos, rozando sus pies en los muslos del hombre ebrio de deseo.

- Sólo existe tú y sólo tú...- decía él. – Mírame en mis ojos y dime que no me quieres, mujer...

Pandora sonreía, lasciva, por aquellas palabras. Palpaba cada pedazo de piel que encontraba en su cuerpo. Le apretaba los músculos rígidos, endurecidos, besaba su tórax con desenvoltura. Él la tiraba por el pelo con dominio, comprimiendo su boca contra la de ella. Y a cada movimiento que ella hacía, lo dejaba entre la ferocidad prestes a explotar y la belleza de lo oculto.

- Tóqueme...- dijo él.

Y agarrando su delicada mano, la llevó hasta el centro de su concupiscencia. Pandora aprisionó entre sus dedos la erección pungente de su compañero, haciéndolo comprimirse contra ella en espasmos desesperados. Las manos masculinas subieron por sus muslos hasta encontrar la cintura delgada.

- Tóqueme con más fuerza...- murmuró él, la voz casi inaudible, pero dominadora.

Fue como si una semilla explotara dentro de ella cuando él, encajándose perfectamente entre sus piernas, la penetró, impidiendo que un gemido doloroso fuera expelido por los húmedos labios femeninos al besarla con pasión. Bajo las puntas de sus dedos experimentados, corrían la suave pelusa de sus torneadas piernas. Mientras él se movía, todo ambiente se movía con él, como en un océano oleado. Ella tenía sus pezones endurecidos y cada curva de su cuerpo lo hacía enloquecer. Pandora mordía sus labios, entre el dolor y el placer.

Él se tiraba contra ella, los cuerpos transpirados. Quería marcarla, ultrapasarla, hacerla más que suya. Ella clavó sus uñas pintadas de negro en las espaldas masculinas, con si lo quisiera castigar por su sufrimiento y a la vez provocarle que siguiera con la caricia, cerraba los ojos en el ardor de la excitación de él. Súbitamente, Radamanthys sintió un cambio en sus sentidos.

Ella lo quería dentro de sí, uniéndose a ella incondicionalmente, aunque le maltratara. Aquellos ojos límpidos y transparentes, aquel cuerpo que componía poses tan harmoniosas, aquellas manos robustas y salvajes, él se volvía un dios cuando poseído por el deseo. Cuanto a él, había penetrado en un mundo donde nada más importaba, sólo la infusión del placer que le burbujeaba por dentro.

- Tus brazos dentro de mis brazos...- ella susurraba, cuando él principiaba a alcanzar el ápice – Soy la vía láctea encerrando en infinito.

Y sonrió cuando sintió que él le entregaba su alma.

Lo que en el inicio había sido una distensión de sus deseos más profundos, se había vuelto un hormigueo incandescente, que atingió un estado de absoluta irreversibilidad, jamás encontrada en la mente consciente. Él sentía sólo la caricia de moverse, de pasar de su cuerpo para el otro, perdido dentro de la esencia de ella, embalado por las palpitaciones de los sentidos. Su corazón latía fuerte y él la encaró, desesperado, mientras exhalaba el último espasmo del más largo éxtasis que cualquier hombre, dios o monstruo jamás había conocido.

- No me digas nada...- ella pidió, tocándole los labios con la punta de sus dedos, cuando él intentó balbucear algo.

- Siéntome tan fuerte y tan débil, sólo tú tienes la capacidad de hacer mi corazón latir más rápido y más lento a la vez...

- Me has traído a la vida en medio a la muerte. Ya te había dado mi amor antes que me lo pidieras... – murmuraba ella.

Radamanthys le besó los labios.

- Ahora seré tú y mitad de mí misma. – ella suspiraba en falsetes, la respiración agitada.

Sus dedos se cerraron en los cabellos claros, primero acariciándolos, después sintiendo la esencia lasciva que se desprendía de los hilos. Radamanthys se dejó caer sobre su pecho, con las manos de ella a deslizarse por sus pelos mojados. Las manos de ambos habían cerrado la plenitud de las horas.

- Te quise desenmascarar...- dijo él – Inexplicablemente no supe negarte...

- ¡Sabes que aún no te pude mirar bien! – ella exclamó sonriendo.

- Quiero poseerte largamente y con ardor...- él rozaba sus labios en sus pezones.

- Porque si te miro, temo quedar prisionera de tu magia...- completó ella, cerrando los ojos. – Nuestra historia no termina ahora, Radamanthys, esta tempestad, un día, acabará...

- Las máscaras y los rostros cambia de lugar, algunos caen por sus virtudes, otros se elevan por sus pecados, el amor arranca las máscaras sin las cuales tememos vivir y con las cuales sabemos que no somos capaces de hacer...- dijo él.

- Soy el sueño de tu esperanza, tu fiebre que nunca descansa, el delirio que te matará...- ella lo encaró.

- Pues, entonces, que yo sorba vida de tus labios, aunque así yo venga a morir. – murmuró él, besándola otra vez.

Era un sentimiento muy peculiar, un aprieto pavoroso, opresivo. Y hoy, melancólico, encerrado en su soledad, él aún llevaba sus manos a la cabeza, en desespero.

- No ha existido nadie como ella, jamás existirá...

Ella había penetrado en su mundo con una imponderable impetuosidad. No había nada más atrozmente cruel que amar a una mujer que no puede ser suya. Pues, como señor y esclavo, Radamanthys se sentía más allá de la felicidad, porque no había placer más grande en la tierra que no fuera aquel de acariciar a su musa.

Y ella se perdía en aquellos brazos desnudos, como envuelta en una cadena, sin que pudiera romper sus eslabones. Ningún más allá es aceptable si no incluye la manera como ella lo vio, tal y cual, aquel día, ahora perdido para siempre en las memorias del ex juez de Wyvern.

Y ahora allí estaba él, oculto en las tinieblas de aquella pequeña y helada habitación, en el medio de la sombría capital inglesa. Parecía que la nieve caía adentro, tamaño era el frío cortante que impregnaba todo ambiente. Vivía de los recuerdos de un pasado que había desaparecido en las manos de Thanatos. Como él mismo había sobrevivido al ataque de Kanon, no sabría decir.

- Pandora...

La silla donde estaba sentado crujió con su peso. La barba malhecha le cubría ahora el rostro envejecido por el dolor. Estaba pálido y delgado. Un vivo que vagaba sobre el sendero de la muerte. Su mirada, antes tan llena de orgullo, había perdido la centella de la vida.

- Cuando cuenten esta historia, digan que fue una historia de personas comunes...Una historia de ideales...

La mano levantó el revólver, de fabricación inglesa, ya cargado. Sus ojos, instintivamente bajaron hacia el objeto fatídico, que pondría un fin a su despreciable vida.

- Que digan que fue una historia de amor...

Sintió el aire lúgubre y frío del invierno inglés, incapaz de combatir sus propias lágrimas. Se permitió sonreír, una sonrisa descompasada, sin nexo, pero aún así una sonrisa.

- Y desde aquí te alcanzo, mi sacerdotisa, mi señora, mi amor...

El caño del arma encontró su cabeza, encima de la oreja derecha, en la altura de la témpora. Y toda su vida se abrió ante sus ojos, desplegándose en todas sus radiantes alegrías pasadas.

- No te sientas tan triste por mí...

Una lágrima se perdió en sus labios.

- Era necesario que yo viviera por más algún tiempo para tú pudieras vivir en la eternidad. Antes un sólo día de vida que haber pasado mil años sin conocerte.

Un silencio tenaz tomó cuenta del ambiente. Solamente la pulsación del reloj le hizo saber que sonara la media noche.

- Pandora, esta noche, me uniré a ti.

Y bajo la luz cuya llama le sirvió de lámpara para leer el libro de la vida, sintió que su chispa resplandecía súbitamente frente a sus ojos, con una claridad aún más brillante, revelando las páginas que habían estado ocultas.

Luego crepitó, tembló y se apagó por siempre.

**YO**

**YO NO ME DOY POR VENCIDO**

**YO QUIERO UN MUNDO CONTIGO**

**JURO QUE VALE LA PENA ESPERAR**

**Y ESPERAR Y ESPERAR**

**UN SUSPIRO**

**UNA SEÑAL DEL DESTINO**

**NO ME CANSO**

**NO ME RINDO**

**NO ME DOY POR VENCIDO**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

El ruido fuerte de un tiro se propagó por todo el humilde edificio. Un muchacho, que habitaba el minúsculo departamento que estaba al costado, despertó sorprendido, saltando de la cama. No se había engañado. Había sido un disparo de arma lo que le había hecho asustarse de aquella manera. Fue un tiro lo que había sentido.

Entreabrió su puerta. Un señor, ya entrado en años, que también había sido despierto, estaba con la oreja pegada en la puerta de donde, supuestamente, había salido el sonido.

- Fue un disparo. – confirmó el viejo.

El joven se acercó y con un potente puntapié, abrió a la fuerza los umbrales de madera ennegrecida y enmohecida. El cuerpo había caído hacia adelante, la mano aún apretaba el revólver y un charco de sangre viva y viscosa empozaba todo piso.

- Llamaré a la policía. – dijo el viejo, saliendo de la habitación.

El muchacho observaba todo, espantado. Deslizó los ojos por el ambiente decrépito y encontrando un sobre encima de la cajonera, pobremente arreglada, caminó hacia allá y lo tomó entre sus dedos. En su interior sólo había una hoja, escrita a mano, con frases que no hacían sentido entre sí.

"Nada cambiará, mismo que quieras, nada terminará, al menos para mí..."

"Nunca he querido que me hubieras abandonado, quería que aún estuvieras acá, castigándome una vez más..."

- Parece una carta, ¿Para quién será?

El muchacho frunció las cejas. Revirando la mirada por sobre el mueble, encontró lo que parecía ser un collar, pero muy largo, de varias cuentas, un colore marrón, pero ya gastado, como si hubiera perdido su brillo. Lo alzó frente a sus ojos, pero un frío le subió por las espaldas y tirando el rosario, pues de eso se trataba, se agachó cerca al hombre muerto y en su mano, sacándole la pistola asesina, puso lo extraño objeto entre sus dedos sin vida.

Fue cuando divisó, a algunos pasos, encuadernado con un cuero de color negro, lo que se asemejaba a un manuscrito. En su capa sólo una frase que, quizá, resumía todo lo sucedido.

CUANDO EL CORAJE DE UN HOMBRE VENZA EL PODER DE UN DIOS,

¿QUÉ COSAS ESTE DIOS IRÁ CONDENAR Y QUÉ SENTENCIA IRÁ DECRETAR?

- No te preocupes, mi desventurado amigo...- comentó el muchacho, hablando con el hombre estirado a sus pies – Piense ahora en el otro mundo, que tendrás que trillar y que te atemoriza, pues estarás sólo...

Agachándose otra vez, cerró los ojos verdes que habían permanecido abiertos todo el tiempo.

- Que descanses y puedas encontrar tu paz, pues ésta...- e indicó el manuscrito - Es la única inmortalidad que podrás tener.

Se levantó, caminando hacia la salida. Sabía qué lo que había deseado aquel pobre infeliz. Sonrió y desapareció a través de la puerta, que cerró al pasar, llevando consigo la misiva y la carpeta. Le realizaría su último deseo.

- El único que aprenderás es amar y, en cambio, amado ser. – susurró.

**ESTE SILENCIO**

**ESCONDE DEMASIADAS PALABRAS**

**NO ME DETENGO**

**PASE LO QUE PASE SEGUIRÉ**

**NO ME DOY POR VENCIDO**

**o.O.o FIN o.O.o**

_Holas, más una fic con mi pareja preferida. Espero que haya gustado a todos. Perdón el final trágico, pero siempre quise hacer algo en el género. Yo maté al amor de mi vida...RADAMANTHYS!_

_La canción se llama YO NO ME DOY POR VENCIDO, de Luis Fonsi._


End file.
